gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned
Gang Wars is a side mission in The Lost and Damned. To start a Gang War, the player must drive to a designated meeting point and then drive to the enemy's location. Clay, Terry, Jim and three non-storyline characters assist the player during a battle. Completing a Gang War earns money and raises toughness of surviving Lost MC members, and spawns weapons in Johnny's safehouses; completing 25 Gang Wars raises the player's completion percentage. Gang Wars enemies *The Angels of Death *Hillside Posse *Albanian Mafia *Russian Mafia *One of the families of The Commission Rewards for completing Gang Wars *'10' Gang Wars: Sawn-off Shotgun *'20' Gang Wars: Automatic 9mm *'30' Gang Wars: M4 *'40' Gang Wars: Dao-12 Streetsweeper *All 50 Gang Wars: Grenade Launcher Gang War Variations *'Hanging Out Wars': This gang warfare style is when a gang is situated in one location of the map and there approximately 20-30 enemies to gun down then has the capability to call for reinforcements. Either Clay Or Terry says this before Klebitz goes to the war ("I have intel that they are hangin in our Very OWN Alderney") this means a Hanging out war. *'Cruising Wars: This gang warfare style is when there are gang's on the move and waiting for a provoked attack (Lost MC attacks) there many enemies in this style of warfare as they do call for more backup and more gang members spawn. Either Clay Or Terry states ("They are just Cruisin and shit") this means that this war is a Cruising War. *'Transporation Wars': This style of gang war requires Klebitz to chase down and destroy the main enemy vehicle without it getting away. In this gang war there are also many enemies trying to protect a vehicle at all cost that they even call for more backup. Either Terry or Clay says ("They are doing a Little Escort Work Last Time I Heard") this means that this mission is a Transporation War. Gang Vehicles Used In Gang Wars *The Angels Of Death: Daemons, Angels, Slamvans, and Gang Buritos. *Hillside Posse: Jamaican Colour Huntley Sports, Jamaican Colour Voodoos, and Black Comets. *Albanian Mafia: Red Futos, Red Hakumais, Red Packers, and Modified/Normal Mules. *Russian Mafia: Black Schafters, Black Reblas, and Black Stretch Limousines. *The Commission: Green-Black Graphic Sentinels, Green-Black Graphic PMP 600s, and Green-Black Graphic Phantoms. Members of the Lost MC There are 24 members of Lost Brotherhood that can Johnny's formation in Gang Wars, other than the usually present Jim Fitzgerald, Clay Simons, and Terry Thorpe. Each new member (up to three) rides on the backs of Jim, Clay, and Terry and aid the group in killing enemies. Each can be toughened up to increase their AI and upgrade their weapons, but each can also be killed in every gang warfare event. Once one dies, the next member takes his place. Here are their names: Nick, Wayne, Earl, Horse, Buck, Dogg, Hank, Hal, Willy, Frank, Pat, Bruce, Tug, Leon, Chuck, Dick, Brett, Hamm, Monty, Spike, Conan, Petey, Glenn, Shawn. Trivia * Malc, during the mission "Heavy Toll", mentioned, that the war between The Lost and AOD is very similar to warfare in Los Santos. It could be an easter egg, because there are only two games in GTA series, which have the warfare system, and those are TLAD and GTA San Andreas. See also *Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas *Drug Wars in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Side Missions